


Grey Summers

by nikerek



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Sexual Tension, Smut, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: It's been two years since Ana Grey was found exsanguinated in a downtown Seattle alley. Unable to let go of her death, Christian ignores the police report that Ana was involved in a gang-related murder after being found in the wrong place at the wrong time and taps into his security team to dig into the events that could have caused her death. He's lead down a strange path that uncovers more questions than answers as he discovers a hidden supernatural underworld. Sure that Ana's life was taken by a vampire, he uses new connections to find and hire the reown woman known as "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" to hunt for his late wife's murderer.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Longer Updating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263527) by [nikerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek). 



Buffy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as the heel of her boot connected with a vampire’s jaw. “You know, buddy, I’ve got things to do, people to see, I can’t spend all night kicking your ass. So go down.” As he stumbled, she shoved a wooden stake into his chest.

The pile of ash that once resembled a 6 foot man with fangs fell to the cemetery grass. Buffy pushed back the wisps of blonde hair that had come loose from her ponytail during the fight. She kicked around the dust so it wouldn't be noticeable if someone came by in the morning.

She slid her stake back into the inside pocket of her leather jacket and reached for her phone. **1 Missed Call - Giles** . Buffy began to walk towards the cemetery gates and pressed **Call**.

Giles answered right away. “Buffy, how is it tonight?”

“Slow, as usual. Just one.”

“It’s probably busy in Cleveland.”

“The others can handle it. I’m not the Chosen One anymore, remember?”

Giles sighed into the phone. “You may not be the only slayer, Buffy, but you _are_ special.”

_Doesn’t change anything._ “Is that why you called?”

“Well, no. You have a visitor. He says it’s about a job offer he’d like to make.”

Buffy began to walk faster. “What do you mean a job offer? At 2am?”

Giles cleared his throat and shoved his free hand into his pocket. “Well, he says his employer is in need of your ‘unique talents’.”

“Alright, Giles, I’m almost home.” Buffy put her phone back into her pocket and jogged home.

  


~~~~~~~~

  


Buffy stood in the driveway of their newly acquired farmhouse and caught her breath. She listened to the leaves rattle in the gentle winds and the creaking of the chains that held the wooden sign on the lamp post by the mailbox. It read “Welcome” in brilliant calligraphy that blended with the weaving and curling lines surrounding it. It was a protection glyph hidden in plain sight. Willow had insisted on making it. She had wondered if there was more than just protection in there because every time she looked at that sign, she breathed a little more peacefully.

Now that she was more composed, she investigated the unrecognizable car in the driveway. She cocked her head to the side when she saw the license plate. _Seattle? Well that's a bit far to drive for a job offer._ _I guess I should go in if I want to find out who this guy is._

Buffy opened the door to find Willow sitting in the living room with the visitor. Willow sat up a little straighter and smiled with relief when she saw Buffy. “Glad you’re back. You have a guest.”

The man sitting in the living chair opposite of Willow stood. His designer boots creaked against the old, wooden floor as he stepped towards Buffy. He held out his hand, the expensive silver watch on his wrist glinted in the lamplight. “Ah, the notorious Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My name is Luke Sawyer. Pleasure to meet you.”

Buffy shook his hand. “Notorious?”

“Your name is known by a great many in certain circles, which is why I’m here.”

Giles entered from the kitchen sipping tea. “Buffy, I see you've met Mr. Sawyer.”

Luke leaned towards Buffy, “If you don’t mind, could we speak privately?”

“I do mind, so no. Anything said to me can be said in front of Giles and Willow.” Buffy sat next to Willow on the love seat while Giles sat on the arm, a smug look on his face while he took another sip.

“Well then, let’s talk.” Luke pinched the front of his slacks as he sat back down. “I’ve been sent here on behalf of my employer, Christian Grey-”

Willow interrupted, “As in the billionaire?”

“Well, yes. You’ve heard of him?”

“I didn’t until the stories about his wife. It was all over the news.” Willow shifted. “They said her blood was completely drained from her body, but there was no blood at the scene.”

_And you didn't tell me that a vampire attack was on the news?!_ Buffy’s eyes narrowed toward Willow. “Vampire attack? On the news?”

“Well, the news ruled it out as a ritualistic murder. Vampires are usually messier so I didn't think it was anything like that.”

“But what if it was demonic?”

Willow tucked her loose hair behind her ear. “I did some digging on the internet, but nothing looked demonic and there weren't any other reports. It just kind of looked like a targeted murder someone tried covering up as something weird.” Willow looked back at Luke, “But that was more than a year ago.”

“Right. Mr. Grey has had his entire staff investigating Mrs. Grey’s murder. In doing so, we discovered an entire underworld of vampires and demons and other creatures. Some very powerful people are mixed in and keeping everything under wraps.”

_Ryan… Mayor Wilkins…_ Buffy took a deep breath, “Oh, I am well aware. So what does this have to do with me?”

“During our research, we learned of a woman granted superhuman powers by the essence of a pure demon, The Slayer. We searched for her and we found you.”

“Well I guess your research didn't tell you everything. I'm not _The_ Slayer anymore, just _a_ slayer.”

Luke sat forward, his dark eyes forcing her to keep eye contact. “Your story is not secret in these underworld channels, Miss Summers. The demons that hear the word ”slayer” scoff, but when they hear your name, they cower.” Luke leaned back into a more comfortable sitting position, the collar of his polo shirt resting against the sides of his neck. “Now Mr. Grey is adamant that her killer is still out there and in Seattle. There were reports kept secret of other women who experienced Mrs. Grey’s same fate. And after learning about you, he’s certain that you're the only one the can solve this case.”

She leaned back and crossed her legs. “I'm not really the kind of girl that goes around solving year old murders. I'm the kind of girl that defends a town from being overrun by demons and closes Hellmouths.”

“Hellmouths?”

Giles cleared his throat. “I'm surprised you didn't come across this in your investigation. A Hellmouth on layman's terms is a gate to Hell. It's a little more complicated than that considering there are actually numerous dimensions to Hell, but these Hellmouths attract the supernatural. If you know Buffy’s story, you know that she closed one.”

“Ah, yes. The sinkhole that was once Sunnydale, California. I hadn't heard the term “Hellmouth”, but portals and gateway had been thrown around.”

“But I didn’t do it alone.”

Luke rested his hands on the arms of the chair. “Perhaps, but it couldn’t have been done without you. You were the key then and Mr. Grey believes you’re the key now. But I'm not here to ask you to help with this investigation out of the kindness of your heart; I’ve come prepared with an offer.” Luke leaned forward and reached for the small black binder on the coffee table that Buffy hadn't noticed. “Mr. Grey would like you to come to Seattle to do the investigation. He is willing to pay you a total of $250,000.” He noticed the slight change in posture of the others as he opened the binder. “$100,000 will be paid up front as a non-refundable, non-negotiable deposit via check and the remaining $150,000 upon completion also via check. You will be labeled on the books as ‘Personal Security’; however, if you are in public together, you will be under the guise of ‘significant other’.”

Buffy chuckled. “You mean I'm supposed to pretend to be his girlfriend? I can't just be his bodyguard?”

Luke looked up from the binder. “Correct. This was a decision by the security staff, not Mr. Grey. The idea is we don't want it known that someone else has been hired to look into Mrs. Grey’s death, we don't want it to scare off any possible leads.”

_Super weird. This is all weird. But $250,000!? I could pay off this house so Willow and Giles wouldn’t have to worry so much about bills. It’d be easier to feed all these mouths and send money to the girls that went to Cleveland. I’d be stupid not to take it. “_ That’s asking a lot. If you’ve been working on this and it’s been over a year, chances are it's going to take me more than my week’s vacation; I’ll have to quit my job.”

“Mr. Grey is a well-connected man in the business world; when the job is complete, he can guarantee you a much better job here in Oregon, wherever you want. A work from home job even.”

_This sounds too good to be true._

“Additionally, Miss Summers, transportation, housing, food, all of the necessities will be provided.”

Buffy forced herself to keep her relaxed posture. “Can I have the night to think about it?”

Luke nodded, “Of course.” He reached across the coffee table and handed her a business card. “Call me when you’re ready.” He sat up and nodded towards Willow and Giles before taking his leave.

Willow adjusted to face Buffy, “What are you thinking?”

“I don't know.”

Giles placed a hand on Buffy’s shoulder. Her heart ached every time he displayed fatherly affection. _I wonder what my own dad would say if he knew any of this was going on._ “You’re already stretched thin, Buffy: working full-time and still slaying at night. Plus, the girls that stayed are a handful to take care of between high school and training.”

“Yeah. Maybe that’s why I should do it. I could finish paying off the house.”

“Buffy, if you want to go, we’ll make it work.” Willow toyed with the charm of her necklace nervously, but kept her voice soft and steady. “We’ll support you either way.”

“I need a minute.” Buffy retreated up the stairs to her room.

She took off her leather jacket and tossed it on the bed. _Maybe a hot bath will clear my head._ Buffy pulled _Who am I kidding? I’m going to go. I love Willow and Giles, but I need to get away from them and the girls, just for a bit._


	2. Leaving Home

Willow’s eyes popped open mid-meditation at the sound of footsteps in the hall. She tucked her red hair behind her ears and glared at the soft sunlight shining through the curtains. _She said she only needed a minute._ She peeked out into the hall and watched Buffy’s door nearly close. Tiptoeing through the hall, Willow whispered a spell of protection into the pendant in her hand. She looked through the narrowly open doorway and watched Buffy retrieve a large suitcase from the closet. She pushed the door open gently. “So you’re going?”

“I have to.” Buffy breathed heavily and yanked a duffel bag of holy water and stakes from under her bed.

Willow toyed with the quarter moon charm of her necklace. “You _don’t_ have to, though.”

Buffy focused on packing. “I do. Not just for the money, I need to get away from here for a while.”

Willow leaned against the doorway and folded her arms. “You don’t think it’s a bit weird that a billionaire wants you to pretend to be his girlfriend while investigating his dead wife?”

Buffy froze and looked back at Willow, her brow scrunching. “That’s all I keep thinking about… That it’s weird. But I really didn’t want to risk losing out on that money.”

“There’s more to life than money, Buffy. Like your safety.”

Buffy looked down at the clothes in her suitcase. “I think you and I both know that I can survive anything.” She closed her eyes and took a breath, ignoring the memories her words drudged up.

Willow nodded through her frown. “So did you talk to Giles?”

“Yes.” Buffy continued packing, her stomach in anxious knots with each passing minute.

“What did he say?”

“He agreed with me. After everything that happened, he said a change of scenery might help me move on.” _Not that anything will help me get over the loss of every boyfriend I’ve ever had, my mother, my home…_ Buffy sighed again.

“What about the girls?”

“I’m not their mother.” Buffy dug in the bottoms of her drawers, tossing stakes and a few silver daggers Willow had never seen into the bag. “They can take care of themselves. Plus, they’ve got you and Giles.”

“Well, sure. But it doesn’t mean they don’t want you around.” Willow paused, watching Buffy for a moment. “Just don’t run away from us.”

“I’m not running away. I just, I just need to do this.” Buffy finally looked at Willow. She relaxed her shoulders and she stopped packing. “I’ll have my phone. You know I’ll call you, text you, send pictures. I’m not disappearing. And I’ll still need you and Giles, I just need you to stay here with the girls and continue their training and taking care of the house.”

Willow rushed into Buffy’s room and engulfed her in a tight embrace. “I can do that.”

She inhaled the scent of sage that lingered on Willow before letting go. Buffy slid on a comfortable hooded sweatshirt and grabbed her bag and suitcase. “I’ll be home before you know.”

“One last thing.” Willow held up the pendant she’d been holding by a silver chain. “I put a protection spell on it, please wear it while you’re gone.”

Buffy grinned and immediately put on the necklace. She turned toward the mirror and twisted the charm between her fingers. It was a silver charm of weaving tendrils; she couldn’t tell where any of them started or ended. She turned back to Willow. “Thank you, Willow. I won’t take it off.”

“You better not.” Willow zipped the sweatshirt over the pendant. “Text me when you get there, or while you’re on your way there.”

Holding back tears, she pushed a lock of hair behind Willow’s ear. “Of course.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Buffy set down her bag and suitcase before sitting opposite of Giles in the living room.

“I take it Willow already said her goodbyes?”

“Yeah, I sent her to bed.”

“I know I agreed with your decision earlier, but I don’t trust this situation.” Giles leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

“I know.” She stared back.

“Nothing I can say will make you change your mind.” _Come back in one piece._

“No.” _I’m going to miss your stupid British face._

A rap on the main door took their attention. They both stood.

Giles began wiping his glasses with the same cloth he always kept in his pocket. “You have my number.”

Buffy walked over and wrapper her arms around Giles. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. “After all you’ve accomplished, I still worry, like you were my own.”

Buffy pulled away and gave a tearful smile. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“But if you need us, we’re just a phone call away.”

“I know.” She smiled and turned to her bags. “Come in!” Buffy shouted as she slung the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder and grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

Luke stepped through the doorway. “I can get those, Miss Summers.” Before she could object he had the strap of her duffle bag over his own shoulder and was carrying her suitcase outside.

Buffy looked back, “I’ll text you later.”

Giles watched the door close behind her, a sour feeling in his stomach.


	3. Long Conversation for a Long Drive

Buffy sat in the backseat of the luxury sedan and watched the world pass by. Luke glanced at through the rearview mirror.  _ She’s quiet. _ He observed. “It’s a bit of a drive, Miss Summers. Would you like me to turn on the radio? We have satellite radio, so anything you want to hear is at a push of a button.”

“That’s okay. Thanks.” Buffy looked back at Luke. “Actually, do you have the file with you?”

“Right here.” He reached toward the passenger seat when Buffy moved between the front seats and grabbed it. Luke raised a brow, doing his best to keep his eyes on the road ahead.

Buffy looked at the first set of pictures. “So, this is Anastasia Grey when she was alive?”

“Yes. There’s a few pictures of her alive before the incident.”

_ Slouched shoulders. Hair in her face. Lipstick cracked. _ “She was beautiful, but she doesn’t look like a billionaire’s wife.”

“She was anything but. She was humble and kind.”

Buffy leaned forward.  _ I should have sat up front. _ “Tell me more about her.”

“She was frugal. She still liked to shop at familiar stores from when she was supporting herself with a retail salary. Mrs. Grey kept frequent contact with friends and family, constantly visiting or going out together.”

Buffy kept her eyes on the photos. “Did you take these?”

“Yes. As her bodyguard, I would often take pictures of her from a distance when she refused to allow me to drive her as Mr. Grey preferred.”

“‘Like a private eye?”

“Yes.”

“Did she know?”

“I believe Mr. Grey had disclosed that before their wedding. But I cannot be certain. I just follow my employer’s instructions.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Seems like someone obsessed with his wife’s whereabouts wouldn’t have let her disappear into an alley.”

Luke’s shoulders tensed as he gripped the steering wheel. “No one is perfect, Miss Summers. I assure you that the same precautions were done with Mr. Grey. As someone with a lot of money, he has a lot of enemies. Money makes people do crazy things.”

Buffy flipped through the notes. “You’re evasive.”

“You’re judgmental.”

With a glowering look, Buffy watched Luke through the rear view mirror, waiting for him to look back. 

Luke remained stoic. “Observations, Miss Summers. It seems that we’ll both be doing a lot of that.” 

Buffy sighed. “Right.” She leaned back. She looked back out the window,  “So why do you think this is more than what the cops said: A crazed cult performing an awful ritual on an unsuspecting woman?”

“When Mr. Grey refused to accept that his wife was dead, he hired outside consultants to review her case and found that there were hidden reports of this happening to other women around Mrs. Grey’s age.” Buffy opened her mouth, but Luke continued. “I will tell you honestly, Miss Summers, that the way in which our intel was obtained was not always legal. However, our outside consultants uncovered an abundance of strange reports that were marked with higher government clearance levels or secretly hidden in numerous files like Russian nesting dolls.” 

Buffy felt a knot in her stomach.

“Understanding that these files were kept hidden for a reason, the consultants were paid to never discuss what they had found.”

She kept her sigh of relief to herself.

“But it led Mr. Grey and me, as well as a few others from his private security team to government contacts that were also in the know. We had seen reports of “The Slayer,” of numerous slayers. One of his contacts referred us to what he called “The Rightful Slayer”, to you.”

_ The Rightful Slayer. _ “I appreciate everything Mr. Grey is doing for me, but I hope you all don’t get your hopes up. If you haven’t uncovered what really happened, I doubt I will.” Buffy closed the file.

“Hm. Actually, our contact said if you couldn’t uncover it, then maybe the police were right.” Luke nodded to himself. “We’re almost to the airport, Miss Summers. We can talk more on the plane if you’d like.”

_ Oh my god. They’ll arrest me before we even finish parking.  _ Buffy squeezed the folder. “Oh, I didn’t realize we’d be flying.”

“That would be too long of a drive.”

“I didn’t exactly pack appropriately for a flight.”

Luke quietly laughed. “I’m sure The Slayer packed her stakes. Don’t worry, private jet. Airport security won’t be checking us.”

“Was it that obvious I packed weapons?”

“Knowing who you are and why we’re going to Seattle, I just assumed you’d be prepared. Also, I could hear them clanking around when I put your bag in the trunk.”

Buffy’s cheeks reddened. “I guess it’s time to get use to being more discreet again.”


	4. First Impressions

“We’re finally here, Miss Summers.”

Buffy squinted at the silhouette standing next to the elevator and routinely felt for the stake resting in the hidden sheath within her jacket lining.

Luke parked the rental car near the elevator in the parking garage of the imposing skyscraper. “That’s Mr. Grey. He wanted to meet with you right away. When you’re done, I’ll take you to your hotel.”

She nodded and zipped the leather coat to her neck and shivered, the cold Seattle air more of a change than she expected as Luke opened her door. She scanned the garage as she stepped out, looking for anything that might be out of place.

“Buffy Summers, I expected more.” Christian spoke flatly. His hands still in the pockets of the designer peacoat, he eyed the small woman. _I can't even tell if there's muscle under that coat._

“Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Grey. Like I'm sure you're not a murderer, even though you're lurking in a parking garage at night.”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Touche, Miss Summers.” A cold grin spread across his lips. “I don’t normally surround myself with people that speak so freely, especially during first impressions.”

“Stick with me, buddy, and I’ll tell you everything I don’t like about you.” _I don’t know if it was the long trek here or his obvious entitlement, but it’s going to be hard to keep my mouth in check tonight._

He chuckled, unable to ignore feelings he thought he’d forgotten. _If she pouts those lips anymore-_

“So, are we going to stand here in the cold all night and exchange unpleasantries or should we start this meeting?” _Wait ‘til Willow hears about momma’s boy here. Look at those manicured nails. He's gonna be useless._

Christian’s lips parted to say something condescending, “Let’s go upstairs.”  He pushed the button on the elevator to open the doors. “Let me formally introduce myself. I’m Christian Grey, you’re new _employer_ .” He extended his hand; Her hand warm despite the weather, gripped his for a brief moment. _I wonder if the rest of her is this warm. Fuck. What am I thinking?_ The gentle odor of sunflower surrounded him as she followed him into the elevator. He stifled a laugh. _Summer._ Her back to the right wall, she watched him. He stood opposite of her, his dark eyes on her. _I hate blondes_ , he reminded himself.

Buffy held the railing and tapped her foot against the carpeted floor. _Dude needs to stop eyeing me like I’m a piece of meat before I kick his ass._ She sighed with relief as the elevator opened. Her eyes widened as she stepped into the lavish apartment. _Holy crap_.

Christian began to unbutton his coat. “You’re gawking.”

“I expected an office, not an apartment straight out of a GQ article.” She unzipped her coat and slung it over her arm.

Christian reached for her jacket. “Let me hang that up. Make yourself comfortable, Miss Summers.”

Buffy sank into the cushions of the couch. _Wow. I could fall asleep right here._ She stifled a yawn.

Christian entered the living room area carrying a tray of salmon crisps and soft cheeses. He set it on the coffee table before retreating back into the kitchen.

_Um. Okay? I thought this was a meeting not a dinner party._ She leaned forward. _What_ is _this on the crackers? Smells fishy._ Her stomach suddenly growled with hunger. _Ugh. Okay._ She curiously nibbled off a piece of salmon crisp. _Oh, this is actually pretty good, I wonder what 5-Star chef he hired to make it._ She glanced around the large, open space of the penthouse as she finished the crisp. _I can’t believe just one person lives in a place so big._ She shivered.

Christian watched her from the kitchen, while preparing a beverage tray. He nearly dropped a champagne flute when she sucked the crumbs from her finger. He took a deep breath and re-joined Buffy. “Champagne and water. Help yourself. ” He sat opposite of her and lifted a flute to his lips. “I typically refrain from alcohol, but I haven’t felt myself in a long time.”

“No judgments here. So, Luke said you wanted to meet with me as soon as I got into town.” She took a sip of champagne, the cool bubbles a rush on her tongue.

“I’ve heard a lot about your skill. I’m surprised you don’t advertise your services among particular circles.”

“I’ve never thought to do it for money. It’s just something I feel I have to do. Great power and great responsibility, blah blah blah.”

He focused on the glass pressed against her lips. “That’s commendable of you.” Christian’s cheeks flushed watching her knees part as she reached to set her empty glass on the coffee table. “So how in depth did Luke get with you regarding the case?”

“Pretty in depth.” She rubbed her hands along her thighs, enjoying the warmth of the champagne. “I want to be up front: like I told Luke, If you haven’t gotten a lead after two years or searching and hiring other people, there’s a good chance I won’t find one either.”

“I’m paying you quite a bit of money, so it’s not hope that I have, Miss Summers, but an expectation that you will find something that I have missed.”

_Arrogant prick._ She moved to the edge of the couch, her fingers pressed into her knees as she leaned forward. “Maybe all of mommy’s coddling blinded you to the reality that money doesn’t mean a guarantee.”

Christian narrowed his eyes, “This, coming from a woman that’s been hiding in the woods for three years. Are you so afraid of a challenge?”

Buffy clenched her jaw.

He leaned back and crossed his legs. Christian rested his arm on the back of the couch. An image forming in the back of his mind of Buffy on her knees apologizing. _Stop. Relax._ “And I shouldn’t have to state this to an employee, but it’d suit you best if you did not bring up my mother again, Miss Summers.”

She leaned back and crossed her legs as well. “I can remain cold-I mean, professional, _Sir._ ”

His entire body was suddenly rigid. _Fuck._ Christian reached into his pocket and attempted to adjust without drawing attention, he withdrew his phone  and looked at the blank screen. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment.” He disappeared down the hall.

_I can’t fucking believe this._ He entered his office and closed the door behind him. _Two years without a single sexual thought and this tiny, annoying,_ blonde _gives me an erection that makes my dick hurt._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Don’t think of her like that. She’s an employee. She’s here to find out what happened to Ana. She’s here… In your living room. Pouting. Those lips. I’d love to feel those lips against-_ He slapped the top of his desk and growled in frustration. The expensive bottle of lotion next to his hand sanitizer caught his eye. _Fuck it_ . He reached across his desk and pumped a dollop of lotion into his hand as his other worked his zipper. He sucked in air through his teeth as he rubbed the cold lotion across the length of his erection. Christian fantasized scenarios of Buffy bare and tied in the red room. _Slapping her ass until it’s as red as the sheets._ He gripped the ledge of his desk hard as he finished. He took a few more breaths as his heart rate slowed. “Damnit,” Christian whispered as he searched for the small box of his tissues he usually kept in his office. _There it is._ He cleaned up and rubbed a pump of sanitizer on his hands and wrists. _Okay. Now to face her again._

“I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.”

Buffy raised a brow at his noticeably relaxed posture. _Okay, did he just take a hit of something?_ Her eyes widened as he passed the seat across from her and sat next to her. _Well this is a little close for the fight we almost had._

_“_ Let’s get back on track to why I wanted to meet you right away.” They adjusted to face each other, the warmth of her knee as it bumped his sent a shiver down his thigh. _Dear God, let me make it through this meeting without another fucking boner._

“Sounds like a good idea.”


	5. Loose Lips

Christian refilled their champagne glasses. “Since you and Luke had a lengthy discussion about the case, I take it he brought up the fact that you and I will be pretending to be in a relationship?” His eyes raked down her form.

 _Is he checking me out right now?!_ Buffy rolled her eyes. “Right. He tried to explain why, but maybe you could shed a little more light as to why I can’t just be part of your security team?”

“Those in the know could be aware of my prior investigations and the fact that I’ve discussed you with well-connected individuals; it may look suspicious that I suddenly employed a blonde woman that matches The Slayer’s description. If we’re to state we’re in a relationship, those individuals won’t give your presence a second thought.” Christian took a few sips of his champagne, ignoring the mild dizziness. _Probably should’ve stopped drinking when she showed up._

“Yet you have me staying at a hotel?” Buffy bent her knee and faced him completely. “You don’t like people in your space, do you?” She looked towards the hall. “You must have a guest room in this giant apartment.”

“Penthouse,” he corrected. “And no, I do not appreciate strangers in my space for extended periods of time. Does anyone?” He fought the urge to place his hand on her thigh. _It’d be so easy to just grab her hips and pull her onto my lap._

“I guess not. So, _Mr. Grey,_ ” she started.

_Damnit, I love watching her mouth when she says that._

“In all of your investigating, have you actually seen a vampire?”

Christian sat a little straighter, “Miss Summers, I do not enjoy repeating myself.”

“ _I’m repeating myself_ because Luke said you are certain it was a vampire attack.”

His eyebrows scrunched towards each other. “Where is this going?”

“You said that we were going to be investigating together. I needed to know if you had any experience or how much you actually know about them. Not just the rumors.” She dug her elbow into the back of the couch and rested her head on her fist. _I wonder if he’s a demon. It’s not human to be so attractive._

Christian chuckled. “I guess I have no experience. Of all the research, we only ever confirmed that vampires do suck blood by puncturing their victims’ skin.”

“There’s more to it than that.” She swept her hair behind her should and tilted her head to the side slightly.  

The effort not to touch her skin made his heart race. His eyes moved from her slight cleavage to her earlobe that he desperately wanted to bite. “They have enhanced senses,” she touched her index and middle finger to her neck, “they can hear your pulse. They can feel it when they touch you. Vampires pierce your jugular like an animal. So even if you escape, unless you’re in front of a hospital, you’re doomed.”

Christian cleared his throat when he noticed he’d leaned towards her. “That’s, well I guess I didn’t expect them to actually have a plan. I thought they just bit.”

“It doesn’t have to be just your neck either.” She grabbed his hand and turned his palm upwards. She pushed the sleeve of his cashmere sweater to his elbow. “They like to bite wrists and arms, too.”

Christian’s lips parted. He gave up on the idea of hiding his erection. _She’s a tease. I wonder how far she’ll go._

His veins were prominent; she traced the tip of her finger down the main blood vein. “The jugular is here, too. It’s one of the reasons I like to wear leather coats with high collars when I know I’m going to get into a fight with one. They’re powerful, but I haven’t had one bite through leather yet.”

“Have you been bitten?”

Angel’s name hung in the back of her mind. “Do you know how to kill a vampire?”

“Um, sunlight? Cut off their head?”

She reached into the boot of the leg she kept bent on the couch and pulled out a wooden stake. She let the tip gingerly scrape across her jeans and lifted it towards Christian’s chest. “The easiest way is a stake to the heart.” She pressed the stake softly against his chest. His whole body twitched slightly, he wanted to move her hand, but he found himself unable to move at all. “Right here.” Christian’s lips were parted slightly. She could smell the sweet champagne on his breath.

_Kill me or fuck me. Either way I’m in agony._

She gazed into his grey eyes a few seconds longer. _What am I doing?_ She withdrew the stake and placed it back into the sheath in her boot. “I recommend we spend less time on a fake relationship and more time on training you. I can’t have you getting all dead on me now, can I?”

Christian sighed with relief, or was it disappointment. “Train me? I kickbox with a professional daily, Miss Summers, I think I can handle myself.”

“Prove it.”

He pulled back, brow furrowed. “Prove it? How?”

“Fight me, duh.”

Christian leaned back  against the couch and laughed.

She leaned in close, “You can laugh all you want, but there’s a reason I’m _The_ Slayer.”

He rolled his head to face her, matching her seriousness. “Tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it, boss.” She winked and looked away. They both faced the Seattle skyline through his floor to ceiling windows. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Buffy spoke softly. “There’s a good chance it wasn’t a vampire.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen some pretty powerful vampires. Smart vampires. I’ve never seen one drain its victim and leave them at the scene like that. It’s too clean.” Buffy crossed her legs and put her cold hands between her thighs. “I need you to be honest with me because there’s a few things that don’t add up.”

 _How to kill a boner in 20 seconds._ “I gave you the entire police report. What else can I tell you that hasn’t already been said?”

“You have to admit, it’s a little weird that you have her followed everywhere she goes and suddenly the one time she manages to slip away from her “bodyguard” she gets murdered.”

Christian sat up. “What exactly are you implying, Miss Summers?” He stood and looked down at her. “Are you accusing me or my security team?”

Her eyes narrowed as she rose. Buffy looked up to meet his gaze. “You want me to investigate? I’m going to look at all of the possibilities before me before start ruling things out.”

Suddenly he loomed over her, face twisted with rage. “How fuc-”

Buffy dug her fingers into his chest and forced him backwards onto the couch. Christian kept himself propped up at the awkward angle with his elbow on the back of the couch and palm on the edge. She stood bent over him slightly. “I’m not some naive girl you can control. The next time you get in my face, we’re going to fight for real. And the fact that you’re getting defensive makes me trust you even less.”

 _Fucking Christ._ He scolded himself. _I haven’t felt this way since Elena._

Buffy took a deep breath and sat back down. _Looks like we both need to work on some anger management._ She watched Christian sit up. “Look, you hired me to do a job. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t question the possibility. I mean, most victims know their killer.”

Christian closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I get so defensive because I was the first suspect. Even after 6 months of being investigated and cooperating, there are people who still don’t believe me. The truth is I loved her with everything I had. She was the first person I really let in.” Christian paused and looked through the window. “And the reason I can’t let go is because Ana was at that bar that night because of me. She told me she was pregnant and I wasn’t ready.” He took a breath, closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose as if that would subdue the guilt. “I lost my temper. I called her naive, irresponsible, stupid. She ran out the door. She went to that particular bar because that’s where she hung out with her friends in college, including the friend that made me jealous.” Christian folded his arms and leaned back. “That the was the last time I saw her. So excuse me for being sensitive on the matter.”

Buffy focused on his face, her lips parted slightly by all the things she wanted to say lingering on her tongue. _Like they keep telling me, it’s not your fault. But you’re stubborn like me. It won’t matter if I tell you that._

Christian looked back at Buffy. “You already think awful things of me. Everyone else does. It’s why I haven’t told anyone about why we fought that night.”

“Did you tell them why she probably went to that bar?”

“Of course I did.”

“Did you tell them about the friend that made you jealous? Who is he?”

Christian’s shoulders fell and he looked forward. “No. His name is Juan. Juan Rodriguez.”

Buffy leaned her back into the couch and crossed her legs. “Did you talk to Juan?”

“I had my head of security talk to him. Juan told him that he was there that night but never saw Ana or anything unusual.”

“I’ll see if I can find out anything.”

Christian scoffed. “And you think he’ll tell you anything different?”

Buffy took a deep breath. “Again with your attitude. _You_ hired _me_.” She crossed her arms. “And to think, I actually started to feel sorry for you.”

Christian turned his hips and faced her. “You think just because I’m not warm and friendly with you that I’m incapable of emotion? That I’m undeserving a love? You don’t think I’m dying inside?”

She leaned forward. “I think you’re completely selfish. Spending two years trying to find out what happened to your wife when it’s not even going to change anything? And then acting like you’re superior because of what, your money? The fact that you’ve loved and lost? Well you’re not the only person.”

Christian laughed. “Because you know of love and loss. You’re barely an adult. What life have you even lived?”

Buffy’s face twisted into anger. She looked directly into his eyes, he nearly regretted asking. “The love of my life literally lost his soul and became a murderous monster who tried to kill me. As _my_ stake entered his chest, his soul came back. Just in time for him to feel love and regret, but too late to stop what I had done.” Tears glossed her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “I got to watch him get sent into Hell by a spell I had helped set up. And that was just an event between my two deaths. So you have no clue what dying inside truly feels like and you have no idea what I’ve seen or done. I am twisted inside.”

 _I hate you. I hate that I want to kiss you right now, make you channel those feelings into something else._ “You are more complex than I  have given you credit for.”

“I don’t need your approval.”

“Let me show you something, Miss Summers.” Christian stood and started to walk toward the hallway. He looked back, “Follow me.”

She was on his heels in an instant. _He’s going to murder me, isn’t he?”_ She tiptoed behind Christian, trying to look past him. Buffy didn’t realize how close she was to him until he stopped. “Oh, sorry.” She instinctively put her hands against his sides as she took a step backwards.

Christian’s heart pounded and he bit his lip. _God, she’s warm._ He turned to see Buffy’s curious eyes fixated on him in the dim light. He towered over her.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_ She stood in front of him anxiously. _What’s he doing?”_

He kept his eyes on her as he fished a key from his pocket. He turned to the door next to them, sliding the key into the keyhole on memory.. “Go ahead and look inside.”

Buffy hesitated, but opened the door. Her eyes widened, her mouth went dry. _Luke failed to mention the sex dungeon._ A tingling feeling washed over her body. She felt Christian hover behind her close enough for his body heat to warm her back. _Kiss me? Is he going to fuck me is a better question._ “What is this?”

Her hair tickled his cheek as he put his lips close to her ear. “I call it my playroom. You see, Miss Summers, I take petite brunettes that remind me of my coke whore mother here to sexually dominate them. Tell me again, Miss Summers, that I don't know what twisted is.” He bit his lip, listening to her breathing quicken.

 _If Spike found this room…_ She held in a laugh. “Well, Mr. Grey-”

_Tell me you want me._

Her voice lowered. “Good thing I’m not a brunette.” She turned around, her breasts grazing his chest as she moved. “Because there is nothing in here that could hold me.”

He clenched his jaw and let out a quick breath through gritted teeth. He towered over her, his erection pressed against his slacks, if they weren't so tight, it would have leaned against her warm, close body. _Fuck. Was that a challenge?_ He raised his hand to her hip, but before he could feel her, she turned and walked back towards the living room.

Christian ran a hand through his hair, giving a slight tug of frustration before he closed the door.

She entryway closet and pulled out her jacket.

The disappointment in watching her get ready to leave made his chest suddenly feel empty.

“It’s late, Mr. Grey. And you’re drunk.” She pushed the call button on the elevator and flipped her hair over the leather collar. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Christian refrained from acting out his thoughts as he watched Buffy step into the elevator. She leaned her back against the wall and stretched out her arms, holding onto the smooth railing. He stood motionless, drinking in the curves of her body the open jacket no longer hid.

 _I want to know what he could do to me in that room._ She stared back, fighting thoughts of her own. “Goodnight, Mr. Grey.” The doors closed between them.


	6. To Restless Nights

_OH MY GOD._ Buffy faced the elevator wall and squeezed the railing. “What was that?!” She spun when the doors opened to the parking garage. Luke was parked against the curb. Her heart raced while she fought the urge to press the penthouse call button.

Luke held the car door for Buffy. The cold night air did little to stifle her excitement before settling into the warm car.

Luke pulled the car out of the garage, “Anywhere you need to go before I take you to the hotel?”

_ To the nearest church.  _ “No, thanks.” Buffy squeezed her thighs together and tried to focus on anything but the last two hours. She watched the shimmering lights of passing buildings and cars as they neared the hotel. Before she could ask how much longer the drive would be, Luke announced their arrival.

The hotel lobby was bright with colorful decor. Luke set Buffy’s bags down near the front desk. “Checking in. Buffy Summers.”

The desk clerk looked between them, “Miss Summers, welcome. I must apologize, the suite that Mr. Grey arranged has experienced some damage and will not be ready for 2-3 nights. The only room we have available is a one bedroom economy lounge.”

Buffy stumbled over her words, “Oh, that’s oka-”

Luke interrupted. “Mr. Grey will be very displeased-”

“No, that’s more than okay.” Buffy looked at Luke and shook her head as a cue to not fight this. “As long as the bed is comfortable, Mr. Sawyer, I’m good.”

The clerk sighed with relief. “Here is your key, the bellhop can take your bags and escort you.” The bellhop reached for Buffy’s bags before Luke snatched them.

“I can take it from here. Thank you.” With the bags secure, Luke picked up the key from the desk and walked to the elevator with Buffy in tow. 

_ Oh great. More elevators. Think of something else, anything else. _ She eyed Luke as the doors closed. “So, that was an overly aggressive exchange between you and the bellboy.” 

“I didn’t like the way he was staring.”

“I’m sure he was just hoping for a big tip from someone being chauffeured.” 

Luke side-eyed Buffy, his grip still firmly on her luggage. “You of all people should know not to trust anyone.” 

The elevator opened to her floor. “And here I am trusting you. Maybe I should be carrying my own bags.”

Luke rolled his eyes and followed the signs towards her room. “Very quiet.”

“Maybe I’ll be able to get some rest.” 

“It’s strange that they didn’t have a better room. To downgrade you and put you far from the elevator-” Luke looked around “ _ and the exits _ is strange.”

“I get that your job is to be paranoid, but it’ll be fine.  _ I’ll _ be fine. Here it is.”

Luke opened the door and set her bags near the bed. “Economy. They weren’t kidding.” Luke did a security sweep of the small room, checking every drawer and closet, even the bathtub. 

“You think all of this is necessary?”

“I wouldn’t be good at my job if I didn’t take every precaution possible.” He lowered himself to check under the bed. “All clear.” Luke loomed over her. “You have my number. You have Mr. Grey’s number. Anything suspicious or unusual, call  **us** first.” He held up the Do Not Disturb sign from the dresser. “Leave this on your door at all times. Don’t trust anyone who knocks.”

“Okay.”

“Mr. Grey expects you for breakfast. A light meal before going to the gym. So I’ll be back in the morning.”

“Sounds too soon.” Buffy watched him leave the room.

“Good night, Miss Summers.”

Buffy sighed and shook her head as she rifled through her luggage for pajamas. She completed her nightly routine of putting up her hair and brushing her teeth. She tried her hardest to focus on anything other than her first meeting with Christian, but as Buffy slid under the covers she felt a pull in her chest. She pictured Christian’s parted lips and wide eyes as clearly as if he were there.

She turned in frustration and grabbed her phone. Staring at the bright screen she pulled up her conversation with Willow and began typing the night’s long story. 

_________________________

 

Christian pressed both hands against the cold steel of the elevator doors and closed his eyes. “ _ There’s nothing in here that could hold me.” _ Her words echoed in his mind. The champagne had him feeling dizzy; Buffy had him feeling weak. 

He walked the long hall to his room, his fingertips dragging across the wall. Christian stopped in front of the playroom door, his fingers inches from solid wood door.  _ “There’s nothing in here that could hold me.” _ “Well see about that, Miss Summers.” He whispered before moving on to the bedroom, where another restless night awaited him.


	7. Wake Up Call

The sound of fists against the hotel room door started Buffy awake. Her whole body jumped beneath the sheets and her eyes opened wide.

“Miss Summers, it’s Mr. Sawyer. You’re late and Mr. Grey is getting anxious.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “Trust no one that knocks!” she yelled out before burying her face back into the pillow and covering her head with the blankets to avoid the sun peeking in through the blinds.

After a few moments of silence, Luke called out through the door, “Alright, Miss Summers, I warned you.” He walked away, texting his employer of Buffy’s status.

Buffy had drifted back to sleep in her warm cocoon of expensive hotel blankets when they were suddenly ripped away. Through a sleep haze she saw Christian standing by her bed, blankets in his clenched fists.

“Miss Summers, it’s already 10:30. How are you still in bed?”

Buffy started at Christian with narrow eyes.“Get out.” She growled. _Why can't your personality match that face_.

“Get up.” _I'm not afraid of you_.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. She was ready to throw him out, but the blinking led light caught her eye. Hoping to have heard from Willow, Buffy unlocked her phone. Unfortunately, the only notifications were of 12 missed calls from **Mr. Grey**. She faced the phone screen towards Christian, “Really? What is wrong with you?” She put her phone back down and got up. She walked passed him in the small space and headed for the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” He tossed the blankets back onto the bed.

“Are we still sparring today?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because it’s going to be really hard not to kick your ass for real.” She slammed the bathroom door behind her. _I hate mornings_. She groaned into a towel before she screamed.

Christian tossed the blankets and paced. _There's nothing wrong with me. There's something wrong with her for not being ready when asked_. He glanced between the bathroom door and his phone; only a few short minutes went by. _What the hell is taking her so long_?

Buffy walked out of the bathroom to find Christian making her bed in a fit of impatient waiting. She ignored him and walked to her bags.

Christian looked over his shoulder, “Are you not done?”

“I need to shower. I’m getting my clothes.”

“By the time you’re done, it’ll be lunch.”

Buffy tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow, “You never said ‘Hey, Buffy, tomorrow is going to be a busy day, can you be ready by 9?’ like a normal person. You just assumed I'd be up and ready at the crack of dawn waiting for you. Maybe if you filled me in on your plans, I could have set my alarm and been up. ”

Christian roughly fluffed her pillows. His shoulders relaxed, he clenched his jaw. _Alright, whatever. Maybe I overreacted_. “Who sleeps this late anyway?”

“Someone who is tired.” She groaned. “And just eat if you’re hungry, why do you have to wait for me?”

“We have a busy day and I want to make sure you’re eating right.”

“Just for that, I’m eating extra bacon.”

“Do not be petulant, Miss Summers.”

Buffy let out a long laugh and carried her clothes and remaining toiletries into the bathroom, slamming the door again.

She undressed as the shower steam began to fill the small bathroom. The warmth soothed her mood. She stretched her arms up and twisted, loosening some of her muscles. _Ugh, I need a day off. This was a bad mistake_. Buffy's mind wandered to last night's events as she closed her eyes and scrubbed her face with a washcloth. She replayed the way his pupils dilated as she slid the tip of the stake towards his chest in her mind. How lips barely parted; her lathered hands moved along her skin. _Wait… Is he still out there?_ “Almost done!” she called out.

“I'll be waiting!” Christian shouted back.

_Damn it_

Christian sat on the bed and scoffed at the surroundings. _I can’t believe she accepted this room. How can anyone stay here? It’s so small. Everything’s so close_. The running water from the shower filled the silence. _So close._ His slacks tightened below his waist at the thought of her warm, wet body. Christian adjusted himself. _No, not here_. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began sifting through work emails to distract himself.

Buffy massaged yesterday's product from her scalp. _He’s so much like Spike. Layers of asshole trying to protect the pain. I guess I’ve let myself become that, too_.

She finished the shower and dried off. Wrapping a towel around her chest, she opened the bathroom door a bit. “Before you say anything, no, I’m not ready, but yes, it will be soon.”

Christian stared at the opening, trying to stave off another erection.

“So what exactly are our plans today?” Buffy spoke through the doorway.

“There’s a restaurant around the block I planned to take you to for breakfast. But I booked the gym from noon to 1, so for the sake of time, Mr. Sawyer is bringing up protein shakes.”

Still wrapped in a towel, Buffy pushed the door open further and stood in the doorway brushing her hair. “You booked it?”

Christian’s phone slipped out of his hands and into his lap. If we even make it out of this room. “Well, uh, yes. I wasn’t sure I wanted an audience for your challenge.”

She stepped back into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. Christian's curiosity and entitlement drove him towards the doorway. He leaned against the frame and watched her strategically apply mousse to her hair. _Is she not bothered that I'm watching her?_ “I don’t expect you to be focused on business 24/7, so if there’s anything you’d like to do, just let me know. Seattle is a big, fascinating city.”

Buffy glanced at Christian in the mirror as she applied moisturizer to her face. _That’s weirdly generous_. “Hmm, maybe you can take me on a tour.” she looked at him with a smirk, “after I kick your ass.”

He masked a smile and pulled the door closed, “Just finish already.” Christian leaned on the door, _What_ is _wrong with me?_ He sat on the bed to wait, this time with a little more patience.

Buffy stepped out, fully dressed. Her hair damp and wavy hanging over her bare shoulders. An oversized pastel sweater reached her thighs. She sat on the bed next to Christian and slid on a a pair of fashionable winter boots that covered the bottoms of her leggings. “I assume I can change at the gym?”

“Of course.” _What is this? Hipster-chic?_ “You’re really not what I expected a slayer to be.”

She stood up. “I know, right. Everyone’s waiting for me to walk up in head to toe skin-tight leather covered in weapons.” Buffy slid a pair of round sunglasses on and pushed them up on her head. But that’s not life and that’s not me. Well, except for the weapons part.” She lifted her sweater to reveal a custom hip holster holding numerous stakes and winked. “A girl’s gotta be prepared.”

Christian leaned back subtly and raised a brow. _There’s always something._

Buffy rubbed her stomach, “So where are those shakes?”


	8. A Lot of Underestimating Going On

Buffy shivered. _So an empty locker room is kind of creepy._ She leaned against the sink lightly as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She swept the unruly fly-away strands of hair out of her face. _Alright, time to go see what this trainer Christian’s been raving about is all about._ Buffy met Christian by the sparring ring. She raised a brow in response to his expression.

_She isn’t serious, is she?_ Christian grimaced at Buffy’s bright pink leggings and black tank top with matching pink zig-zags. _Even her shoes are pink. And where’s the muscle? I thought she was some prophetic fighter?_

Buffy chose to ignore his obvious appraisal of her attire. _Oh, because you and your cosmetic muscles look so threatening. That dri-fit tee may cost more than my whole outfit together, but that won’t win this fight._ “So, where’s this amazing trainer?” She looked at the enormous space filled with more equipment than she could imagine. _I wonder how many celebrities actually come here._ She imagined several actors throwing punches in the boxing ring.

“Mr. Grey!” Called a deep, energetic voice, disrupting Buffy’s thoughts. “How are you today?”

“Claude,” Christian looked to Buffy, “This is-”

“Laura.” Buffy interrupted and extended her hand to Claude. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

“Nice to meet you, Laura. Thanks. So Mr. Grey did tell me he was bringing his new girlfriend and that she has an interest in MMA?” Claude’s eyes raked over Buffy as though he was unsure of what he’d heard on the phone. “Is that right, Laura? You’re interested in MMA?”

“Yeah, I’ve had some training over the years and thought it’d be fun to show off to my new boyfriend.”

Claude slapped his hands together, “Well alright! This should be fun.” He picked up a pair of focus mitts from next to the octagon and strapped his hands in. “Alright, Laura. I want to see what you’ve got.” He bent his knees and held out his hands. “Hit as hard as you can.”

“Well, I don’t know about hitting as hard as I can.” Buffy put her weight on her left leg.

Claude and Christian exchanged a glance complete with smirks. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed into slits. _You asked for it._ “I’m not going to say I didn’t warn you.” She relaxed into a natural fighting stance, fists up, right leg back, weight on her left foot as she bent her knee. She cocked her right arm back before unleashing her fist forward at Claude’s padded left hand. Her body twisted slightly as she moved her power into her fist. She held back, but the impact of her fist and Claude’s mitt was loud. Claude groaned in pain as his arm buckled under the hit. He pulled the glove off immediately and shook his hand. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting that. Nice follow through.”

Claude turned to Christian and his wide eyes, “You’ve got your work cut out for you with this one.” He turned to Laura, “Lesson learned. I’m gonna go ice my hand. You two feel free to make use of the octagon. Take it easy on him.” Claude winked and took leave to his office.

“Hmm… seems I’ve been underestimating you, Miss Summers.” Christian opened the door to the ring.

“Uh, as I recall, _you_ reached out to _me_ because of _my talents_. It’s not my fault you can’t see passed my average build.”

He walked to the other side of the ring, “Whatever. Just spar with me.”

Buffy laughed. “You saw what happened to Claude, right?”  
  
Christian cracked his knuckles. “Yes, but I’m also not asking for you to hit as hard as you can. Fight me.”  
  
Buffy bounced on the balls of her feet and shook out her arms. “What’s the fun in that?”   
  
“Show me what you can do other than hit hard.” Christian jabbed at her.   
  
Buffy ducked and tapped his stomach with her closed fist. “Not even gonna lace up?”  
  
“Why? The ones you’re hunting aren’t going to be laced up.”  
  
“Good point.” She kicked her leg out before Christian realized she was on the offense. The bottom of her foot landed against the center of his chest, sending him backwards on the mat.   
  
“Oof!” He began to laugh. Flat on his back, he looked up at Buffy, her bangs fell loosely around her face as her hair tie started to slip.    
  
“Show me what _you’ve_ got, Mr. Grey.” She said with a toothy grin and backed up waiting for him to stand.  
  
Christian kicked his legs up, propelling the rest of his body into the air before landing on his feet. He grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off his body. He threw it down near the pads. “Happy to oblige, Miss Summers.”   
  
His fists were faster this time or was she distracted? He struck in quick short jabs as he took small quick steps toward her. He targeted the sides of her abdomen. Buffy dodged to keep from feeling the brunt of his fists. Christian moved her backwards across the mat, she kept up pace with ease, his punches now missing her completely. _._   
  
_Hmm…_ Buffy took quick note of how close she was getting towards the wall. _I’ve got room. Let’s have some fun._ Buffy went into a sudden back handspring to create some distance. 

“Wh-”

While Christian was distracted by the surprise gymnastics, Buffy took advantage and jumped forward with a series of light kicks to his side.  
  
_What the f-_ He watched Buffy’s left foot fly towards his face before instincts kicked in. Christian juked to the left and caught her leg. He palmed her calf and forced her ankle against his shoulder. He stepped forward, forcing Buffy to hop back.   
  
“Egh” she let out as her back hit the padded wall. Their eyes remained locked. Her heart fluttered.   
  
Christian began to close the distance between, her leg stretching easily between them. His hands moved to her thigh as her calf pressed against his chest.   
  
A wave of heat pulsed under her skin as his blue eyes stared at her in the silence. Her body craved his hands to move to lower, clouding her judgment. _Nope. Don’t do this._ Buffy blinked. She pushed against the wall behind her, forcing her body to push against his abruptly. He stumbled a bit, releasing her leg. In an attempt to get back to sparring, Buffy swept Christian’s legs.

Christian let out a soft, labored laugh as he looked up to her from the floor. “Maybe I should just stay down?”

Buffy gave a triumphant smirk, “That would be in your best intere-”

Christian reached out and grabbed both of her ankles. Buffy let out a small grunt as her back hit the mat. Before he could make the next move, Buffy pushed herself forward and lunged onto his stomach. Her legs squeezed his sides and she pinned his forearms were her hands. She leaned forward, slightly panting. “I’ll admit, Mr. Grey, you’ve got some moves.”   
  
_I never thought I’d regret being called Mr. Grey._ He focused on staving off a full erection before she noticed. Christian pushed his upper body off the floor, unexpectedly rolling Buffy onto her back. He held his knees against her outer thighs and held down her forearms. “I guess there’s just a lot of underestimating going around.”   
  
“You’re still doing it.” With shear strength, Buffy moved her forearms forward, Christian moved back as she continued pushing. He looked between both of her arms, stunned at her power. She then spread her knees, forcing his legs to part. With his balance unsteady now, she threw her arms out to the side wide. Buffy turned her head as Christian collapsed on top of her, his face smacked into her neck. She tried to ignore the pulse of need emanating from between her legs as she felt his hot breath against her skin.   
  
Christian struggled from the tight grip that suddenly constricted is upper arms and torso. _Shit_ . He panicked, unable to stop his erection. _Why do I want her so fucking much?_   
  
Buffy felt the tension and rolled him onto his back. Her grip loosened and she pushed herself backward into a somersault where her feet found purchase and she was back into a fighting stance. She looked down at him, noticing sweat bead on his chest. _God, it’s been so long_ . She stretched her neck to the side and pushed down thoughts of how easy it would be for her to pin him and take him here. “Had enough?”   
  
_Not fucking nearly._ His eyes wandered across her body. He took a deep, calming breath. _Don’t be like this._ “You wish.” Christian tried to laugh off the sexual frustration and put himself into a fighting stance. _Think of why you’re here. Sparring. Determining that she’s worthy to keep staffed. Okay._ He took another deep breath. _She’s stronger and faster. I need to be smarter._ He moved forward as she moved back, Christian jabbed at her head, which she dodged as usual. But when she returned the punch as she normally did, he grabbed her right wrist with his right hand.   
  
_Oh, shit_ . Buffy watched the gym spin as he turned her around quickly. She felt Christian’s long fingers also wrap around her other wrist as she stumbled against him. He pulled at her wrists, her shoulders feeling the pressure as her crossed arms pressed against her torso. _Oh, shit._ She was feeling weak from the tension, distracted by it. _Why do you let men do this to you?_ She asked herself.   
  
Christian felt Buffy’s backside push against his hips. He let out a sigh against her ear as his erection stiffened against her. _Tell her. Tell her how much you want to tear her clothes from her body and fuck her right here_ .   
  
Buffy could feel the wetness spread between her legs as he pushed himself against her. _Just do it._ Put _me out of my misery, push me to the floor and take me right here._   
  
“Oh no! Has he got you in a position you can’t get out of?”   
  
They jumped at the sound of Claude’s voice.   
  
Christian’s grip on Buffy’s wrists tightened in anger. _Damnit!_   
  
_It’s for the best._ Buffy took advantage of Christian’s grip and jumped into a wall run. She pushed off of the wall, and flipped backwards over his head. Somewhere during the process, Christian lost his grip on her. He turned around, once against stunned by her abilities. Buffy grabbed his wrists in revenge and pushed him backwards until he was against the wall. She held his wrists above his head. “Could you imagine if this was foreplay, how rough would the sex be?” She whispered out loud by mistake. Taken aback by her own words once again, she released him and turned around to face Claude. “There’s nothing I can’t handle.”   
  
Claude laughed. Christian let the wall hold him up as he watched her leave the MMA ring.   
  
“I’m gonna go shower.” She turned back, still aching for Christian. “I’ll meet you by the door when I’m done.”   
  
*******   
  
Claude stretched his hand after Buffy walked away. “Where did you find that one?”   
  
Christian picked up his shirt and wiped the sweat from his neck. “A friend of a friend. You know how that goes.”

“Yeah.” Claude paused. “She should really consider some type of security profession.”

Christian laughed, “Yeah?”

“Well yeah, she’s perfect. No one’s going to suspect a cute girl like that. She’d be perfect at Intel work.”  
  
_Perfect_. Christian nodded while walking towards the men’s locker room. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”


	9. The Alley Where It Happened

Buffy walked out of the locker room to find Luke waiting; the strap of her gym bag digging into her bare shoulder exposed by her sweater.

“Miss Summers, I’ll take your things. Mr. Grey is going to drive you to the next destination.”

Buffy sighed as she handed her bag to Luke. “He’s really wearing me out. What’s next?”

“Real work. He’s going to take you to where Mrs. Grey was found.” Luke lead Buffy towards the exit.

Buffy straightened her back.  _ Finally. Let’s get this started _ . “Thank you.”  _ Two showers. Sparring. Now investigating. It's not even 3. I just want to nap.  _ Buffy spotted Christian through the tinted gym windows, leaning against an expensive sports car back in his expensive suit . She rolled her eyes. 

“Ah, there's my worthy opponent.” Christian opened the passenger door for her. “Ready together down to business?” 

Buffy held onto the door as she slid into the passenger seat. “I’m so sick of this.” 

Christian waited to close the door. He looked down at her, “Of what?”

“Proving myself. If I were a man, we wouldn't have sparred.”

“Miss Summers, if you were a man, we wouldn't have done _any of_ _that_.” He shut the car door.

Buffy's cheeks felt warm.  _ Well you don’t have to say it out loud. _

Christian stifled a grin at Buffy’s silence as he positioned himself behind the steering wheel. “Depending on traffic, it will only take about 20 minutes to get there. Relax.” 

Buffy accepted the direction and slouched. She pulled her sunglasses from her purse to hide her closed eyes allowing sleep to briefly take her with the lulling of the car’s movement and the heated seats. 

Christian glanced at her while speeding through downtown Seattle’s busy streets. His eyes traveled down the bare skin of her neck and shoulders; her cleavage barely visible against the hem of her pink sweater.  _ What is wrong with me? _ He adjusted himself.  _ She flirts, she teases, but she keeps her distance. _ She shifted in the seat, her hands running down her thighs covered with nothing more than the thin fabric of cheap leggings. His stomach tightened.  _ I could tear those apart without even trying _ . He sucked in a frustrated breath.

Buffy woke up and yawned. She arched her back to stretch. Christian watched her from his peripheral vision. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

Christian kept his head forward.  _ I could think of a few ways to have kept you up. _ “It’s alright. You woke up at the perfect time, though, we’re here.”

Like all cities, Seattle wasn’t without it’s seedier parts. Buffy felt uneasy even in the daylight as Christian parked on the gravel lot. She eyed the debris from the graffiti-laden dumpsters. It was a familiar sight from her long nights of hunting. 

Christian pulled into a gravel lot and pointed to the worn building before them. “This is the bar.”

“Scary place for a millionaire to be wandering.” She turned in her seat, taking note of each path from the bar. 

“Ana could be naive. Her lack of real world experience would have made her an easy target anywhere.”

Buffy glared. “That’s cold.”

Christian faced the alley. “I have to be objective if I want to find what happened to her.”

Buffy touched his arm. “In all seriousness, why do you need to know what happened to her?”

Bewildered, Christian looked back at Buffybwith furrowed brows.“What?”

“We talked the other night, but being here, hunting for more clues - it’s been two years. Why do you really need to know?”

Christian put his hands in his pockets and looked away. “Like I said before, she was here because of me. I can’t move on until I know what really happened to her. She’s a cold case and that’s going to hang over me.”

“Okay. Can you show me where they found her?”

_ I hate this place.  _ He took a breath. “Yeah.”

 

**********

 

Christian watched in silence as Buffy ran her hands along the cracked concrete where Ana was found. She squinted, searching for anything strange and unusual down the alley. She held her phone in front of her and took pictures with and without the flash.  _ I can’t tell if any of these could be symbols or just random graffiti art. I’m sure Willow or Giles would know. _

Christian tilted his head, “There were a lot of crime scene photos.”

“Yeeaah.” She was distracted by a particular piece and zoomed in for a better photo. “The photos only captured certain areas, not the whole scene. Sometimes you have to see the whole area for things to make sense. Buffy switched to video, even pointed at the sky. 

He looked up with her. “Maybe it’s written in the clouds.”

“Ha. Ha. Sometimes pictures pick up with the eye can’t or won’t see. I just wanted to check. So how much do you know about this area anyway?”

“What do you need to know?”

“Do people actually live in any of these buildings?”

“Some are apartments, some are offices. With the surrounding few blocks being so rundown, the police found a lot of vacant spaces.” Christian pulled out his phone and began texting Welch.

“I’ve seen vampire nests in rundown buildings. Pale, secretive, hungering… They’d probably look like addicts.”

_ Not bad, detective.  _ “I’ll look into what they know about these buildings.” He looked to Buffy. “So what’s our next step?”

She tapped her sunglasses back onto her nose. “I want to see this place in action.”

Christian followed her back to the car. “Well, we have hours before the place opens.”

“Okay. You can just drop me off at the hotel. I’ll order some room service and get ready. I think it’s best if we come back separately.”

He took a few quick steps to get ahead of her and opened the door. “Because?”

“I might get a better perspective of who hangs around this place if I play ‘bait’.”

Christian blocked her from entering the car. “You can’t be serious. Do you realize how dangerous that can be?”

Buffy relaxed her shoulders with a huff and rolled her eyes. “Yeah. But have you forgotten how dangerous  _ I _ can be?”

_ You hired her for a reason _ . Christian stepped out of her way and let her enter the car. He got into the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot. “Okay. The bar opens at 7. I’ll have Mr. Sawyer pick you up around 8:30?”

“Sounds great. But just remember, I’m the bait, so I don’t know you and you don’t know me.”

Christian looked at Buffy with a playful grin. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”


	10. Tall, Dark, and Suspicious

“Thanks, Luke.” Buffy shut the car door and walked towards the bouncer at the entry doors.  _ Hmm. So someone stands  _ outside? _ I don’t remember that in the reports.  _ She tugged at her leather jacket and quickly scanned the lot.  _ Huh, so I did beat him here. _

The soft glow of light of the lamp above the door illuminated the bouncer’s face. She could hear the muffle of music and voices from inside; it was a comforting nostalgia in this strange place.

The bouncer looked up from his phone and gave Buffy a thorough look over. “$10 cover, mama. Cash only.”

Buffy cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. She pulled cash from the back pocket of her dark jeggings. She handed him a $10 bill and her id. 

His gaze continued to wander over her body. ” You look a little young. You got ID?”

She took a slow breath.  _ Play nice. _ She handed him her ID.

He scanned her ID and handed it back. “Enjoy your night, Miss Laura.”  

“Thanks!” She faked a smile and walked through the door. She tried not to dramatically jump and shake as her skin crawled. She took a deep breath and looked around the bar.  _ Well, it’s no The Bronze. _ She headed to the bar, which stood to the left of the entrance. Her heels clicked against the rough hardwood flooring.

Christian took a sip of beer and glanced around the bar. He froze when he saw Buffy making her way to the other end of the bar. He sat straighter as he watched her. Her blonde hair hung on her shoulders in soft curls. 

Buffy ordered a cocktail and sat on the cushioned stool. She swiveled and faced the dance floor. The colorful moving lights from the DJ’s stand lit up the dancers at random, but it was too inconsistent to make out any faces. The bitter scent of hard liquor and sweat filled her nose. 

“Hey.” She hadn’t seen the man sit next to her. 

She looked over to see an attractive man sipping on his own drink. His chiseled jaw clenched as he waited for her to respond.

_ Oh wow. _ “H-hi.” Her cheeks flared red with nervous warmth. 

“The DJ’S good tonight. Wanna dance?” His eyes flicked to a group of men on the other side of the dance floor and back to her. Buffy noticed a man in a navy suit staring back. 

“Will his stare set me on fire if I say no?” Buffy kept eye contact with the man across the club.

“Hah, that's just my brother. He’s just seriously nosy.” He shrugged. 

“He looks really important, too.”

“Heh, yeah, I guess he does. He owns club.” He looked her over, “So, whaddya say?”

“Oh, sure!” She hopped down from the stool. “Dancing with the owner’s brother has got to have its perks.” She winked.

He took the half-empty drink from her hand and set it on the bar. He nodded to the bartender, “Whatever she has the rest of the night is on the house.” He looked back to Buffy, “It sure does. Let’s go.”

===

Christian’s narrowed eyes watched her follow a strange man to the dance floor.  _ She never even noticed me. _ He was suddenly hot and tense. He shrugged off his expensive brown leather jacket and gave the bartender a $50 to take care of it. Taking a deep breath, he made towards a brunette showing off her curves in a red wrap dress. 

===

The stranger pushed her soft blonde locks over her shoulder as Buffy rubbed her backside against his groin teasingly to the beat. The music was loud and fast, it made her feel wild and primal.  _ Faith would be proud. _ She closed her eyes as his hands slithered up her body. He grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled it back, exposing her shoulders barely covered by the thin straps of her white camisole. His hot breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine. Buffy’s soft grin faded when she opened her eyes to find Christian’s stone-grey eyes glowering at her. 

===

_ Fucking Christ.  _ Christian could barely focus on the beautiful woman pressing herself against him. The people bobbing and weaving in front of him kept taking away his view of Buffy.  _ She’s supposed to be working. _ The woman dipped in front of him, her hands pressed against his torso. He was pulled from his stare and grabbed the woman’s wrists pulling her back up. Her painted, red lips in a needy pout. “Keep dancing.” He turned her by the hips and watched Buffy over her shoulder. Christian’s hands moved down the woman’s body in an empty gesture.

===

Buffy's stomach twisted as Christian's hands felt the curves of the beautiful woman against him. 

“You know that guy?” The stranger whispered in her ear. “I saw him eyeing you at the bar, too.”

“No.” She turned to face him. The song ended. “This jacket is pretty warm. Wanna have another drink?”

“Sure.” He pulled her coat off the rest of the way and slung it over his arm as they walked back to the bar. 

He placed the coat on a barstool's back and held it as she sat.

She ordered water and another cocktail. He ordered a whiskey and sat next to her.

“I'm Jesse, by the way.” The soft bar lights reflected in his honey eyes.

“I’m Laura.” She brushed the hair out of her eyes with her fingers. “So you said your brother owns this bar, so what do you do?” She thanked the bartender and sipped her water.

“I’m an artist.” He sipped his whiskey.

“An artist? Do you draw, paint, graffiti?” She switched to the liquor-heavy cocktail.

“Yes.” 

Buffy sat straighter and put down her drink. Her lips pursed slightly and her eyes narrowed a bit. Her brief gaze became intense. She rested her hand against her forehead, her palm facing out. “Paint me like one of your French girls.” She bit her lip as she broke character.

Jesse licked his lips and smirked. He leaned forward, pushing her hair off her shoulder. “I’d love to.” 

Her breath caught in her chest for a moment. She felt herself begin to lean forward. The heat between them faded quickly as Christian bumped into Jesse, spilling his drink down the front of Buffy’s clothes.

She looked up at Christian, her jaw clenched. “What the f-”

Jesse stood and faced Christian. Looking down from the several inch height difference, he pushed his shoulders back. He was suddenly an intimidating presence. “What’s your problem, man?”

Buffy looked over to his brother. He gestured towards two men in uniformed black attire. She text Luke before patting her shirt with napkins from the bartender. She squeezed Jesse’s arm. 

He turned away from Christian, “You okay?”

“Yeah, but the night’s ruined. I’m going to get out of here.” She put on her black jacket.

“Oh, well I’d like to get to kno-  _ Urgh _ ” Christian bumped into Jesse again.

“Sorry, man, I’m so wasted.” Christian feigned drunken slurs.

The bartender tossed Christian’s coat at him from over the bar. “Time to go, man.”

The two men in black grabbed each of Christian’s elbows and escorted him out. 

Buffy watched in embarrassment for him as he yelled for them to remove their hands. She looked at Jesse and took a deep breath. “Wow.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“No, don’t apologize for that. But hey, I’d like to get to know you, too. Let me give you my number.”

He smiled softly as he typed her number into his phone. “And my night rebounds. I’ll text you later.” 

“K. Talk to you later.” A large grin spread across her face as she walked out.


	11. It Feels Like Jealousy

Buffy’s heels ground into the small gravel of the parking lot as she rushed towards the black car. Luke barely stopped before Buffy pulled open the back door. She slammed it behind her. “Where is he?” Her tone was sharp.

“Mr. Taylor is driving him back to the penthouse now. Mr. Grey is requesting that I take you there as well.” 

_ Who is that?  _ Buffy angrily pushed against the back of the seat and crossed her arms. “Good.” She started to fidget with the charmed necklace Willow had given her.

===

Buffy let go of of the necklace and rushed out of the car, slamming the door again. She squinted at the man standing by the elevator. “Luke?”

“Miss Summers, this is Jason Taylor, Mr. Grey’s personal security guard.”

She looked back at Luke, “So why haven’t I met him yet?”

“Make no mistake, Jason’s been around, but Mr. Grey wanted to ensure that you and I were acquainted properly as I am assigned as your personal security.” 

Jason extended a hand. “Miss Summers, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Grey is expecting you.” He pressed the elevator call button.

She cracked her knuckles. “I hope he’s expecting an ass-kicking then.”

Jason and Luke exchanged an amused glance. The elevator doors opened and Jason reached his arm in to ensure they did not close as Buffy entered. 

=== 

The scent of whiskey wafted through the elevator. Buffy looked down at the dark stain on her white shirt. Reinvigorated to yell, she closed her fists and took a deep breath. The elevator doors opened into the loft and she stormed through. 

Christian sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, glass in hand. 

Her heels clicked loudly against the expensive flooring. She threw her shoulders back, losing her jacket and let it fall to the floor with a soft thud. “What is wrong with you?”

He kept his eyes focused on the bubbling champagne and took another sip.

She slammed her hand on the counter, noticing the bottle next to him was nearly empty, as was his glass. “Don’t you dare try ignore me.”

“What do you want me to say?” His voice was was rough, matching his tone. His shoulders were noticeably tighter under the thin cloth of his v-neck tee.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “I want you to tell me why you acted like such an ass.”

Christian looked up at her, his eyes much more glossy than they had been at the bar. “Oh, I acted like an ass? I’m not the one trying to fuck random guys in bars while I’m supposed to be working.”

She shoved the glass from his hand and across the counter. “Listen, buddy, you don’t own me.”

Christian stood and looked down at her, a grimace distorted his attractive face. “Well I'm paying a lot of fucking money for you to be here.”

Buffy pushed her hands into his chest, shoving him lightly. 

“Don't.”

“You’re paying for my Slayer services,  _ not me _ .” Her phone beeped loudly.

“Go ahead and check it. It's probably your new fuck toy. Looking to see where his whor-.”

Buffy's palm flew at Christian's face. He caught her wrist and squeezed tightly, raising her arm enough that she was forced forward, nearly closing the distance between them. 

Her heart pounded in her ears. She felt a sudden ache between her thighs.

Christian could feel the heat of her body and it made him hard.  _ I could bend her over the counter right here and fuck her until she submits. _

Without thought, they had begun leaning towards each other. Their lips close, Buffy reached her free hand and placed it against Christian's chest.

He pushed her away with a sudden, violent force. “Don't touch me!” He shouted as Buffy felt the impact of the counter into her back. His breaths were fast and heavy, his eyes wide eyes stared back at hers.

Buffy's mouth hung open, her heart racing.  _ What just happened?  _ She couldn't get the words out. 

“I can't,” his voice barely above a whisper. His head was spinning; “I can't be touched here.” He motioned to his entire torso. 

She started to ask why before her phone interrupted with a loud ringing indicating an incoming call.

“Go ahead.” He turned around, trying to catch his breath.  _ Fuck. Keep it together. _

Buffy stepped out of the kitchen, giving each other some needed space. She looked at her phone and sighed with relief that it was Willow. “Hey, Willow.

“Buffy!” Willow's cheery voice was much needed comfort. “I'm so glad you answered. Is your hot boss still making you flustered?”

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. “Something like that.” Her voice shook.

“Is he around?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay okay, I won't make it awkward. Giles and I have been really trying to analyze those pictures you sent, but there's nothing we could see that matches any kind of religious, pagan, or demonic imagery.”

“Nothing caught my eye either. But I went to the bar tonight. I thought maybe I could scope out any shady characters.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. The bar owner's brother took interest in me. He's an artist. He graffitis.”

“Hmmmm…”

Buffy began to fidget with the charm. “Yeah. So I'm going to lunch with him tomorrow. Maybe I can get close enough to find out more info. His brother was definitely shady looking. He sat in the VIP section surrounded by several armed men.”

“You think they could be behind it?”

“Well, all those victims had one thing in common, that bar was their last seen location. Oh! And get this, there was a bouncer standing guard  _ outside _ , facing the alley. That wasn't in the reports.”

“That is kind of weird. But was a bouncer always there or did that start after the murders went public?”

“Good point, Willow.” Buffy paced near the couch. “I'll try to find out.”

“Be careful.”

“I will be.”

“Text me.”

“I will.” Buffy disconnected the call.

“The owner's brother?” Christian's voice was softer, his shoulders slumped slightly as he stood at the end of the living room area.

“Yeah. His name is Jesse. He said he's an artist. I asked if he does graffiti and he said yeah.”

“Maybe some.of his handy work is in the alley?” He shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Exactly.”

Christian took a deep breath. “You’re meeting him for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yes, eavesdropper.” She smirked a little, trying to break the tension. “Him and his brother are too suspiciously connected. I want to find out more.” 

“Well this blows the whole ‘girlfriend’ angle.”

Buffy walked passed Christian to the foyer and picked up her jacket. “Actually, I can still use that. I can tell him that I do actually know you. We just broke up.” She bit her lip in thought as she put her coat back on. “That would give me a really good out if he starts to get too” she paused “intense.” 

Christian crossed his arms; the jealousy began to warm his body.  _ Deep breath. Don’t lose it again.  _

“So what happened to the bombshell you were dancing with?” She caught Christian’s gaze. “Ya know, the  _ brunette _ ? Just your type.”

_ I don’t want her. I couldn’t even get a chub with her ass grinding against me.  _ “Probably went home with someone who didn’t act like a drunken fool and get kicked out of the bar.” 

“Ha. Too bad. You could’ve been having a much better night than arguing with me.”

“I think I’d rather fight with you than fuck anyone else.” 

Buffy squeezed her phone, her eyes were wide. She cleared her throat. “Well, you seem to know where all the anger buttons are. Glad it’s fun for you because it’s frustrating for me.” 

Christian stepped close to Buffy. “How frustrating?” _ I want you so fucking bad. _

She felt the reignited ache between her thighs as she looked up into his grey eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when her phone beeped again.  _ Saved by the bell. _

_ Fuck. _ Christian ground his teeth.

She glanced at the message and noticed the time. “I should be going. It’s getting late and apparently lunch for some people really does start at noon.” 

“I’ll be in meetings all day tomorrow, but if something happens, you know how to reach me.” He reached for the elevator call button. “Oh, and Mr. Sawyer is at your disposal. I may be untrusting of most people, but I do trust him to at least help get you out of a situation you don’t want to be in.” He put his hand up as she opened her mouth to respond. “I know, Miss Summers, you are more than capable. Just have him drive you, that’s all I ask.”

Buffy took a deep breath as the doors opened. “Okay.” She entered the elevator; Christian headed to his room, unwilling to watch the doors separate them again.

**Author's Note:**

> For Melissa: Thank you for always providing ideas and encouragement.
> 
> And for the ears behind the ears.


End file.
